Reunited
by Neo Dragon
Summary: HYxRP!!! Heero is watching Relena from the shadows again. But what happens when she catches him and puts him in jail?! Please Read and Review.


* * *

REUNITED

* * * 

Heero Yuy walked down a lonely alley. He was more alone than ever. He had been Relena's bodyguard for three years, but Dr. J had notified him about a terrorist group in L2. Wanting to protect Relena, he quickly took off and got started on his mission. The whole threat took him a year to destroy. Heero was captured on the way and was tortured for about a month. That left him with a messed up right leg and a numerous amount of cuts, bruises, and bandages. That wasn't his concern though, his concern was whether Relena still loved him or not. By the time he knew it, he was at the Peacecraft mansion. 'Does she still care about me?' 

Inside Relena was in her room thinking about the man that had left her. For the first few months, she had expected him to come back; she had missed him. However, over time her heart had grown cold, and her sorrow had quickly turned to anger. She resented him, and the fact that she had ever met him. 

Heero was in a tree by her window watching his beloved princess laying in her bed. He gave a sigh and relaxed at her beauty. She looked as beautiful as when he left her. His leg started hurting and he shifted his weight to ease the pain. That was a mistake. He quickly fell out of the tree and landed on his back. 

The loud thud caused Relena, Millardo, and all of the guards to rush outside. They found a young boy on his back cussing in Japanese. 

" YUY! " Millardo yelled outraged. 

" Long time no see, Zechs. " He said weakly. 

Heero fought to stand, but his leg wouldn't allow it, and all his attempts resulted in him falling back to the ground. 

" No one help him. " Millardo told everyone. 

Relena walked over to Heero and slapped him. His face quickly turned from the force. He tended his cheek with the back of his hand. 

" I guess I deserve that. " 

" Damn right! " She recoiled. 

" I guess I owe you an explanation. " 

" Yeah, but it'll have to wait. You're trespassing, and you are going to jail. " Relena said. 

A look of shock came over Heero's face, but it disappeared as quickly as it came. 

" Guards take the trespasser to the cell here at the mansion. " Millardo ordered.

" Sir. " 

* * * 

Heero was thrown in the cell and Relena stayed eying him. 

" Who knew that such peaceful people would have a storage place for prisoners. " Heero muttered. 

" Very funny. Looks like your trip got you a sense of humor. " Relena said tonelessly. 

Heero just stared at her from behind the bars. His gaze caught hers and she felt herself drowning. She quickly shifted her gaze. 

" Relena… " Heero started as he tried to stand. Once again, he fell to the ground. This time he landed straight on his knee. Heero gave a wince in pain as his knee started to bleed. 

Relena's cold gaze softened a bit as she looked at Heero with concern. 

" What happened? "

" Nothing. " Heero said. He didn't want her to know that he fought again. 

" You're a bad liar. " 

" Guess I am. " Heero said. 

" If you don't want to tell me, that's your business. " She said coldly. 

Relena was about to walk out. Heero was getting tired so he took off his shirt to go to bed. Relena looked back and she prepared to see a toned, sexy body. Instead, she just saw bandages. Heero sat on the bunk beds as he painfully laid down. Relena saw him wincing and went back to the cell. She had the guard unlock the door and she walked in and kneeled by Heero. She ran her fingers over the bandages on his chest thinking that he was drifting off to sleep. He quickly opened his eyes and stared at the woman next to him. Relena jumped and hit her head on the upper bunk. She rubbed her throbbing head. 

" I'm sorry. " Heero said laughing. 

Relena gave him and angry glare. 

" Come here. " He ordered. 

She obeyed Heero held her as he gently kissed her head. Relena was taken back by his actions. A look of total bewilderment crossed her features. 

" I'm sorry. " He said again. 

" Wow. An apology and a kiss. Who knew the Perfect Soldier had a heart. "

" That was not a kiss. I can do better. " He whispered as he leaned in to kiss her.

" Oh no you don't. " She said as she punched him in the chest. 

He fell back on the bed and his chest bandages started to turn a rich crimson color. 

" Man. Some peace leader you are. " He said as he clutched his chest. 

" You leave for a year and you expect to just kiss and make up! "

" Look, I had a good reason! "

" Yeah, like what Heero! "

" Would you let me tell you? "

" Fine! "

" Fine! Listen, I would never hurt you. In fact, I was protecting you. "

" Protecting me?! "

" Let me finish. There was a terrorist group I had to take care of. "

" It took you a whole year to destroy it! "

" Well, it would of gone quicker, but I was captured. " 

" The Perfect Soldier captured? "

" Yeah, I was distracted. "

" By what? "

" You. "

" Me? "

"Yes, while I was gone, you were the only thing I thought about. I guess I got careless. And boy, did I pay for that. All these bandages and my messed up leg are a result of their hospitality."

" I'm sorry. "

" It's not your fault. "

" I still feel bad. "

" Don't worry about it. "

" You really did that for me? "

" Of course, why else would I fight? "

" Heero…"

Relena carefully laid against him. She gave a content sigh as Heero ran his fingers through her hair. 

" Relena, you are my reason for everything. You are the soul that I lost long ago. "

Relena turned her head to face him. Her eyes that were once hard and cold were now replaced with a look of love. 

" Heero, do you mean that? "

" Yes. I do. "

" I know how you feel. Everytime I'm around you, I feel safe. It's like nothing matters except me and you. I feel stronger because of the strength you give me. "

" I will protect you from anything, but I am not the reason you are so strong. I am nothing compared to you. "

" You said that on Libra. " She commented as she ran her fingers through his unruly hair. 

" It's true. I'm a cold hearted murder, and I deserve the pain I get. "

" You don't deserve to be in any pain. The war is not your fault. I know that you hate killing. "

" I realize that my training destroyed most of my emotions, but that is still no excuse. "

" Your wrong…"

" I have caused so much pain Relena. I know the war is over, but I cannot forget it. Every time I close my eyes, I see the carnage and destruction I caused. Every time I sleep, nightmares haunt me. I can still hear the screams of pain. I care about you, but you deserve better…" He said as he caressed her cheek with his hand. 

" Heero, I love you. I can love no one else, and there will be no one else. " She looked deep into his eyes. She continued.

" I realize that you have been through a world of pain. More than I can imagine. And I'm sure that you feel guilty, but it is not your fault. You were just carrying out your orders. If it were not for you, the earth would be destroyed. You're a hero, Heero. That's only part of why I love you so much. I love you because you have a gentle heart. I've seen that side of you before, and I want to heal your pain. " 

" Words cannot describe how deeply I love you Relena. " 

Relena felt her heart soar with those words. Tears of joy slowly made their way down her cheeks. Heero slowly sat up and lifted Relena's chin so that they were only centimeters apart. 

" I'm gonna try this again if you promise not to hit me again. " He whispered.

Relena gave a small laugh and was rewarded by a small smile from Heero as his lips came down on hers. A rush of joy flooded over Relena's body. Heero's lips were warm and soft. She was in heaven. Her arms snaked around Heero's neck as his went around her tiny waist. One hand traveled to her head as he toyed with her hair, as the other pushed his fingers into her back to deepen the kiss. In her bliss, Relena arched her body against Heero's. Heero lowered her to the cot and his lips went to her neck. He would of gone further, but he heard someone clear their throat. 

" Break it up, you two. " The guard said. 

Heero and Relena were immediately apart. As Relena blushed a deep shade of red. Heero smirked at her which caused her to blush even more. Heero gathered her in his arms and laid down. 

" If you hadn't of sent me here we could have had some fun. " He whispered seductively.

Relena playfully hit him on the arm.

" Well, were stuck here till morning. The cell doors have timers on them. We'll get out at around 5:00 in the morning. "

" Hn. What time does the guard leave? "

" He doesn't. But of course if I tell him to let you go…he'll have to listen."

" Let's go then. I want some time alone with you."

" Guard. "

" Yes, Ms. Peacecraft ? "

" I've had a change of heart. I want you to let this man go immediately. "

" But…"

" No buts. Do as I say. If anyone questions you tell them to talk to me. Understood. "

" Yes. "

The guard unlocked the door. And Heero walked out with Relena in his arm. The two walked to Heero's apartment. 

* * * 

The two arrived as Relena led Heero by his sleeve to his bedroom.

" Shall we finish what we started ? " She asked as she laid down.

" Yeah. We should. " He replied as he got on the bed and leaned down to kiss her…

After that night the two would never be apart again. The war was over. No more pain was necessary. The soldier and the princess were truly reunited in mind, body, and soul.

* * * 

THE END

* * * 

AN: What do you think? Please take the minute to review. It would mean a lot to me. I know slight OOCness. Oh well, no one's perfect…


End file.
